


Chance

by sasha_b



Category: Revolution (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-08
Updated: 2013-06-08
Packaged: 2017-12-14 08:21:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/834736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sasha_b/pseuds/sasha_b
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Miles soldiers on.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Chance

**Author's Note:**

> SPOILERS through near all the first season.

Emma's dead.

Miles and Bass' friendship is dead, too. Long dead. 

Would he have actually killed Charlie had she shot Emma herself? He sits in the shadow of a bent oak tree, the burned out building behind him smoking still, the townsfolk making a chain of buckets and blankets, some of them digging through the rubble, looking for God only knows what. Charlie is with Norah, both of them staying out of his way, every once in a while shooting him looks of - concern on Norah's face - something he can't describe on Charlie's.

_What did you do to my mom?_

He sighs and scrubs a hand over his face, his jaw aching, his fingers sooty and dark and burned-smelling. The power going out had been the worst thing that had happened, could have happened. But for him, in the beginning, it had been the best.

Him and Bass, together, despite the crap and the fights and the jealousy and Jesus, he's tired. He came here to kill Monroe, right? Not to reminisce over all the shit that can't be fixed or redone. And Emma's dead and he's over it and Miles stands, limping to Charlie and Norah and slings his semi-auto over his shoulder, holstering his sword, ignoring the truck that holds the bodies of the people that were killed because of him, killed because of his fight with his best friend in the whole world.

"Let's go," he snaps out, and turns his back on the two women. He can feel Charlie's gaze on his back, can feel Norah's worry, and he bellows out _fall in_ and the rebels gather around him and follow him out of the town, back to the Georgia base and whatever else is waiting for them. The sun dapples through the huge trees, clouds scudding through the sky, everything beautiful and he chokes back tears that threaten. Miles will _not_ cry. Not ever, not again, amen. 

Not even for his first love or the lost friendship he would kill to see repaired. No matter what he says or thinks or tells the others. In his heart of hearts - 

fucking Bass. Fucking existence. Pinching his mouth shut, he shoves that thought (revelation) aside, and soldiers on, the best thing he knows how to do. Norah and Rachel's daughter follow him, wordless and strong, as he is.


End file.
